(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a collaborative wireless control system, and more particularly to the collaborative wireless control system applied to a detached space which is wireless controlled by electronic apparatuses outside the detached space.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Commonly, remote controls for electronic devices, such as televisions, stereo systems, DVD players, remote switches for lights or power systems and so on, are used to issue commands from a distance. In fact, majority of modern devices assign all their functional controls to their remotes, while the devices themselves only have primary controls. Most of these remotes communicate with their respective mother devices via infrared (IR) signals and a few thereof via radio signals.
However, during practical operation, users must aim remote controls at the electronic equipments due to the limitation of the signal transmission in receiving and launching the infrared signals. Such a limitation disables the remote control as long as the remote control disposes outside the IR signal transmission region.
In recent years, the advancement in computer technology brings the computer into human daily activities as an essential part of modern life. The appearance of the embedded system, information appliances, and home control network has brought various kinds of computer applications into human life. The interaction between human and the computer exists not only in the tiny space in front of the computer, but also exists in almost every environment, especially the so-called intelligent environment.
The intelligent environment is a highly context-aware interface. It is a space equipped with many sensors to monitor the activities in the environment. After gathering the information from the environment, the system will make appropriate reactions for some of the events. The intelligent environment can be seen as an artificial organism connecting a variety of appliances to surround the user, and can provide intelligent assistance and services for the user inside it. The goal is to provide a quality life through a multi-sensing multimodal intelligent environment.
The user can control the air condition, the light system, or even a gas system in a smart house through a mobile phone or a major remote control. For instance, the user chooses the normal mode to send the command, or he/she may choose a predetermined mode by using the mobile phone or a remote control to distantly turn on/off the electronic devices, or to adjust the room temperature and moisture setting of an air conditioner.
While in decorating a house, the wiring for parallel integrating all functions of video equipments, home cinema, security system, lighting control, visual communication, etc., should be hided for a vision purpose.
However, if the user wants to further assemble the intelligent control system, it is almost impossible to hide the wiring without damaging the decoration. The user must remove part of the decoration so as to arrange the wiring along the corner of the wall, from which possible damage to disturb the integrality of the decoration may bother the user. Definitely, such an wiring is usually expensive and may even generate a cost higher than an ordinary electric device
Accordingly, since the traditional intelligent control system is too expensive and hard to maintain, a collaborative wireless micro-control system is provided in the present invention to use the signal transmitting circuit equipped in the control unit of the electric devices to transmit wireless signals so as to facilitate the user to remotely control the electric devices.